1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, a content providing server, a communication relay server, an information processing method, a content providing method and a communication relay method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of information communication technology in recent years, chat by sending/receiving a message among plural information processing units connected to each other via network to enjoy real-time conversation has been executed widely.
The topic of the chat can be set up freely among users enjoying that chat and there may occur a case where users desire to enjoy a chat based on a TV program while watching a broadcasted TV program. Thus, a messaging system capable of exchanging information about the TV program at real time while users are watching that TV program has been already proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-189282)